Junto a Mi
by Cata Ryuzaki-Yagami
Summary: L y Light estan en La Escuela, Pero Misa Empieza a Salir Con Light, ¿Que Sentira L? ¿Acaso son Celos? Descubrelo. (Muy Mal Review) Contiene Yaoi y un Poco de Lime (Capitulo 2 Subido)
1. Misa

Como de Costumbre, al entrar al salon de clases, Light, mi mejor amigo estaba rodeado de mujeres, esto no era novedad, ya que, Al ser apuesto y de una gran inteligencia, Yagami, era deseado por casi todas las mujeres de La Escuela.

Misa amane estaba obsesionada con el. Siempre lo seguia a escondidas y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Light se levanto de la mesa, donde estaba y me hizo unas señas para que me acercara. Las chicas se alejaron de el con una cara de desprecio dirigida a mi, Bueno todas menos misa amane, esa tonta, que lo unico que queria era salir con mi mejor amigo.

-Light me dijo; Ryuzaki, Te quiero contar algo que considero importante...

-¡Light es mi novio ahora, no es maravilloso! Grito la Rubia, No dejando terminar a Light.

-Ahhh, Que Bueno, me alegro. dije con cierto grado de sarcasmo.

-Aunque no dejare que esto se interponga con nuestra amistad, me dijo gentilmente el castaño.

_No podia creer lo que me dijo, Estaba saliendo con misa, Esto no podia ser posible. si ella es tan estupida y superficial, es todo lo contrario a __**mi **__Light. No, Ryuzaki, acaso acabas de decir "Mi Light" Acaso tienes Celos. No, eso no es posible, light es mi mejor amigo, y como tal, debo estar feliz cuando el este feliz. si, eso es lo correcto, me dije a mi mismo. no debo demostrar que odio a misa, eso puede herir a __**Mi**__ Light._

-¿Porque tan pensativo?, Ryuzaki, me dijo misa.

-No es nada, le dije, tratando de disimular lo que Pensaba.

-Misa, Deja de Molestar a mi Amigo.

-Bueno, si mi Light quiere eso, lo hare.

Al terminar la oracion le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Ryuzaki, voy a estar con misa en el recreo de mañana, y me preguntaba si nos quieres acompañar.

-Si, dije, aunque seria mejor si misa no fuera, dije hacia mis adentros.

_"Porque light me tiene que hacer esto, aunque el no me diga, yo se que me va a cambiar por misa". "No entiendo porque la quiere, no lo entiendo" "Esto es tan Injusto" "Acaso es que me gusta Light?, Pero no lo se, ya que nunca he Amado a Alguien, Menos a Watari, por supuesto, pero como un padre" _

El resto del dia paso muy lento, no tenia ganas de nada, tenia la mente bloqueada, no podia pensar bien.

Watari, me fue a buscar, como todos los dias.

-¿Porque tan decaido? nunca te vi tan mal.

-No, No es nada.

-Te conozco hijo, puedes contarme lo que que te pasa, puedes confiar en mi.

-¿Que se siente estar Enamorado?

-Um, Es algo complicado,"es como que nunca quieres que le pase nada, nunca quieres que se aleje de ti. que aunque este con otra persona y este feliz, tu tambien lo seras, porque la persona que amas esta contenta" ¿Acaso es que estas enamorado? me dijo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-¿Yo, enamorado?,¡No me hagas reir!.

-Yo Soy viejo, Pero No Tonto.


	2. Eres Mio

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, que espero disfruten.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, light, no estaba sentado en la mesa, ni estaba rodeado por chicas, si no, que estaba conversando con su novia, misa Amane. Light me saludo, pero Misa lo callo con un beso, mientras que lo estaba besando, ella me lanzo una mirada asesina, como para burlarse de mi, pero, por suerte, su beso no duro mas que unos pocos segundos ya que Light se separo de ella.

-¿Que te Pasa Mi Amor?

-Misa, Te amo y todo, pero empezamos a Salir Ayer, ¿Acaso no crees que vamos un poco rapido?

-Lo siento Light, haré lo que tu me pidas.

y cuando se iba alejando, me susurro al oido "Nos vemos en El Recreo".

_"Como odiaba a esa niña!, ya, estaba saliendo con light, pero no me lo tenia que restregar por la cara. Ademas es muy tonta! no se como Light la Soporta!"_

***Hora del Recreo***

Fuimos a un pasillo donde, al parecer, no habia ni un alma, excepto yo, misa y Light. Ahi, Misa hablo de cuanto amaba a Light. y Cada vez que el trataba de hablar de Algo mas Interesante, ella Lo Interrumpia.

-Perdoname Light, Pero tengo que ir al baño, Vuelvo Luego. Dijo misa.

Quedo un silencio Incomodo. me quede mirando a Light y me Pregunte a Mi Mismo si lo Amaba, Si, Obviamente Lo Amaba.

Me Fije en su rostro, era muy Hermoso, Lo único que quería era Poder tocarlo y Acariciarlo.

Sus labios eran tan Perfectos, y Creo que estaban echos Para Poder encajar con los mios.

Queria besarlo, Pero, ese beso costaría mi amistad, si no fuese correspondido. todos estos años se irían a la basura. Pero ¿Que es la vida, sin Riesgos?, y ademas, en el caso de que el sintiera lo mismo, me lo estaría perdiendo.

Light estaba distraido, asi que, me acerque lentamente a el y le sujete la Cabeza, le Susurre Te quiero y le robe un beso. Como siempre, mis deducciones fueron correctas. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los mios.

Me sorprendi mucho al saber que mi beso si fue correspondido.

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y el beso todavia seguia.

"Yo tambien te amo" me Confeso Light. Empezo a lamer y Morder mi cuello, dejandome evidentes marcas. Ahora eres mio. Me pertecenes, Dijo mientras Hacia cosas con mi cuello.

Escuche unos Pasos, Eran de Misa. Le Avise a Light.

-Acaso no escuchaste Ryuzaki?, eres mio, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana contigo.

Me desabotono la camisa y poso su lengua en mi pecho.

Escuche un Grito de Misa.

¡ QUE MIERDA HACEN!

Light no hizo caso a su grito, y misa salio corriendo y llorando. Light lentamente me desabrocho el Jean que llevaba puesto. No light, aqui no! le dije.

-Ryuzaki eres mio.

-Light no lo hagas Por favor.

La profesora contemplo la escena. ¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO! ¡DETÉNGANSE INMEDIATAMENTE!

Me morí de vergüenza. esto no podía estar pasando. me puse mi blusa y la profesora nos llevo indignada ala Oficina del director.

* * *

** Notas de la Autora**: Jiji, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Las pervertidas deben haber esperado lemon xD, no se preocupen, habrá mas adelante :D Me siento malvada por haberlos dejado asi xD pero ñee, esperen a que suba el otro la proxima semana (o Antes...)

**Rovi: **Espero haber satisfacido tu deseo (?)

**The Wolf: **bueno aquí esta la continuación xD


End file.
